leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diana/@comment-25912163-20150330001136
Stop qq about diana being op. if she was so op, why didnt you see it 3 months ago? just because a champ saw competetive play it does not mean it is op. diana is still the weaker sister of akali as long as soloq goes. if you are new to her, dont look at mobafire, instead follow the footsteps of faker senpai. build morello or athene first, folllow it with abyssal or zhonyas and build generic ap assasin, not some weird bruiser with roa and nashors.(i also recommend 15% scaling cdr rather than flat ap glyphs) if you think diana is too hard to play against give it 5 games. she is very unique so it is normal that you lose at your first game against her but once you understand how she operates you can take her down easily. To people who qq about her being too op here is a list of champs who totally destroy her with little to no counterplay: talon: this dude kills him way to fast for her to be able to do anything about her. even if you build a tanky roa zhonyas build that makes you even worse than kassadin in early mid game fights, you will stilll get oneshot in mid-midgame orianna: pre lvl 6 ori autos hurt diana. post lvl6 when diana all ins ori can q->e to double q dmg then use ult and w and q again. diana is either dead or forced to back. also thanks to shield you wont die. riven: aa q aa w aa q aa q aa diana loses 50% of her hp gg. do it again in 6 secs acquire swag. ryze: too tanky to diana to do anything. his pre lvl6 harras is doom to diana and post lvl6 because of his build path diana would be happy to tickle him. chogath: too tanky. if diana engages enjoy your easily landed rupture into scream. if she comes again do the same and use ult to kill. akali: has mroe burst. she literally beats her in a straight up fight easily. xerath: easy poke with q. if diana all ins stun use w and disengage. you have more utility in tf. azir: diana has no kill potential on this guy. if she goes in lvl 6 ult her in your tower and watch her qq. you are obviously better than her mid-late game. syndra: q q q r e w q. you can use the first 3 qs randomly. after ult e will hit for sure and finish off with w and q. also pre lvl 6 everytime she tries to cs q her in the face. urgod: lock on to her and harras with qs. your autos hurt as well and she really has nothing she can do in the lane. cassiopeia: when she tries to cs posion her than spam e. cassio is good vs melees overall morgana: diana has no kill pressure on her. if she comes in for the all in use ult, as it stuns use w and q. if you have ignite she will die if she was below 85% hp when engaging. DONT PICK THESE CHAMPS: viktor: you are immobile, she will land a q, she will kill you yasuo: even if you start 3-0, she will outduel you. lux: your binding does not do much since she will reengage and you are not very tanky veigar: not tanky, not mobile, she will kill you ezreal: come on! corki: dash dash corki is dead! gragas: guys mobafire is outdated stop looking at their guides Champs that do ok against her: kata: diana has no kill pressure on you. you cannot kill her but lets get real you cannot kill any selfrespecting mid laner. roam bot. zed: both sides have kill potential. however in an all in i would favor zed since he can dodge q with his ult while engaging ahri: she can disengage however she does not have the burst to go through dianas w. i would say neither has kill potantial but pre lvl 6 ahri should deny some of daians farm annie: if annie can get 1-2 free poke diana has no chance. but thanks to her w and relatively fast build mr with athenes and abyssal, diana survives annies initial burst.